New and valuable technologies are continually being introduced into today's cars. Technologies that are not well communicated often go unused. Also, users may not use the technologies as intended by the manufacturer. While car manuals may contain detailed instructions, users may find consultation with the manual unintuitive and inconvenient. Sometimes, instructions on how to use the technologies may be provided to the users at the point of sale (e.g., dealerships). However, explanation of technologies at the point of sale tends to be limited (e.g., as it is a one-time event) and the effectiveness depends largely on the degree to which the salesperson has been educated on the technologies.